¡No quiero ir! Versión ExB
by Topacio Azul
Summary: AU. Todos Humanos,, Edward y Bella tenían una noche agitada... En algún lugar, una niña lloraba...,, Basada en una canción de Antonio José Aguilar,, Versión EdwardxBella,, Disfrútenla ;)


_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Twilight ni de sus personajes,, solo la trama es mía,,**_

_Hola!,, ^^ Bueno, este es el primer fic de Twilight que subo,, como dije en el summary, esto es una versión EdwardxBella de uno de mis fics,, x) toda la vida esa canción me pareció hermosa, y eso que yo no escucho mucho llaneras x) Ahora, si habláramos de gaita zuliana, sería otra historia *-* bueno, equis x) ya se me fue el tema,, Ahora el fic,,_

_Bueehh,, abajo les digo el nombre de la canción! c: Disfrútenla! ^-^_

* * *

Se despertó de repente. No es como si eso fuera algo inusual en ella en los últimos meses, pero eso no quiere decir que cada vez que pasaba no estuviera igual de alarmada. Movió un poco el cuerpo durmiente a su lado para que despertara.

-Edward... Cariño, despierta- dijo Bella en un susurro. Su marido también había tenido noches... _interesantes_ en los meses más recientes.

-Cariño, por favor. Ya sabes que aún no va a...- empezó a decir somnolientamente el cobrizo, ya acostumbrado a la situación.

-No, Edward. Es _ahora_- lo cortó la morena con los dientes apretados y una mirada severa. Edward se sentó de golpe en la cama.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué quieres decir con "ahora"?- preguntó el ojiverde con algo de pánico -O sea, ¿ahora? ¿ya?.

-Edward- dijo Bella con voz calmada, pero se le notaba un tono exasperado -Relájate. Recuerda lo que acordamos.

El cobrizo miró los marrones ojos de su esposa, suspiró para calmarse y asintió, saliendo de la habitación para buscar algo de ayuda

* * *

_-Pero ¡¿por qué yo?!- preguntaba ella por décima vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Señor, yo no me quiero ir. Por favor- suplicaba una y otra vez, juntando sus pequeñas manitos_

_-Mi pequeña...- dijo Él, mirándola con una infinita ternura y acariciando su cabello suavemente -Dime por qué no quieres ir. Ya te dije que sería una hermosa aventura- su suave voz desbordando amor mientras la tomaba en brazos y le borraba todo rastro de lágrimas. La caricia era algo indescriptible._

_-Yo he escuchado lo que dicen de allá- dijo la ojimarrón mirándolo con los ojos llenos de súplica -Dicen que es un lugar muy feo, que allá me van a maltratar y que me vas a dejar. ¡Yo te amo! No quiero que me dejes- nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos -No quiero dejarte, ni irme de aquí. ¡Me gusta estar aquí! Lo adoro. Además, ¡no podré volar!- dijo ella con desesperación mientras se sujetaba fuerte de Él, como no queriendo soltarlo nunca._

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo una alegre Esme -que estaba visitando a la pareja esperando este momento- entrando por la puerta del habitación del Sr. Cullen y su esposa. Su hijo venía detrás de ella, una sonrisa igual de grande adornando su cara.

Bella no sonreía.

Ella estaba muy ocupada en otros asuntos que le impedían hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera sudar y jadear. Edward la miró con ternura, orgulloso. Eso sólo hizo que la morena se enfadara.

-¡No quiero ver cualquier rastro de tu estúpido ego por lo que queda de esta noche!- medio gritó la ojimarrón mientras tomaba a su esposo de cuello de la bata que se había puesto para buscar a su madre. Aunque cualquiera se asustaría de la fuerza desconocida que de repente adquirió la _delicada_ Sra. Cullen, Edward no podía dejar de sonreír, robándole uno que otro beso a la morena. Bella vio todo entonces como caso perdido, recordó lo que había estado hablado con Rosalie e ignoró a su marido, concentrándose en su suegra que con una sonrisa le brindaba su ayuda.

* * *

_Ella seguía sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas a las ropas del que la cargaba. Él no perdía la sonrisa serena mientra suavemente pasaba sus manos por el sedoso cabello, tratando de calmarla._

_-Mi amor- dijo Él, desbordando cariño en cada sílaba -Ya te he dicho que esas cosas no son verdad. Jamás dejaré que te hagan daño, no pienses que te dejaré. Nunca lo haré, sólo tendrás que confiar en ti y en mi, y verás que siempre estoy contigo..._

_-Pero no te veré- protestó la pequeña._

_.Eso no quiere decir que no estaré en cada paso que des- replicó Él suavemente mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla -Yo cuidaré de ti hasta el día en que vuelvas conmigo. Viéndote, protegiéndote y no olvides que jamás dejaré de amarte._

_-Pero... Señor...- comenzó ella de nuevo, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer..._

* * *

-Cariño, mi mano- dijo el cobrizo con una mal disimulada cara de agonía -No la siento- pidió con una forzada sonrisa mientras aguantaba el dolor.

-¡¿TE DUELE?!- dijo Bella con una mirada histérica y el rostro lleno de sudor -¡¿ESTÁS ENTERADO DE QUE TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA?! ¡ASÍ QUE VAS A ESTAR AQUÍ CONMIGO CÓMO A MI DE LA GANA QUE ESTÉS, Y NO TIENES DERECHO DE QUEJARTE DE TU MANO!- concluyó, apretando aún más fuerte la mano del ojiverde.

-Por favor, hijo- dijo suavemente Esme, divertida por la escena -Lamentablemente tendrás que ser fuerte. Creo que has podido con cosas peores, y Bella necesita que la apoyes en estos momentos... sin que te comportes como un llorón- terminó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo el ojiverde forzadamente -Y yo no me comporto como un... ¡Aaahh!

-¡Aarrgg!- Bella y Edward gritaron a la vez debido al dolor, la diferencia era que el el cobrizo gritaba por su pobre mano derecha...

* * *

_-Pero... escuché que me vas a encoger- dijo ella con temor en sus hermosos ojitos._

_-Así es- contestó Él soltando una melodiosa risa entre dientes, como el sonar de campanas -Tendré que hacerte aún más pequeñita para que puedas llegar a tu destino..._

_-¿Y mi voz?- dijo ella con algo de pánico._

_-Desde el momento en el que llegues no hablarás como ahora por un tiempo. Pero será por muy poco tiempo- aclaró Él al ver que su niña estaba de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Pero, Señor- dijo ella, la angustia reflejada en sus pequeñas facciones -Sé que no podré correr. ¿Cómo haré para volar? Amo correr y amo volar. No podré hacerlo. ¡Ese lugar es horrible!- sentenció tercamente ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

* * *

Ya Esme tenía todo lo necesario. Bella seguía en lo suyo, jadeando, mientra que Edward trataba de tranquilizarla acariciando su espalda y alejando el cabello que se le pegaba en la frente.

-Si gustas puedes hacerle soporte desde la espalda, cariño- ofreció Esme dulcemente, enternecida por la preocupación de su hijo. Edward no vaciló y con característica elegancia y destreza se sentó detrás de Bella en la cama, un pierna a cada lado de la morena, atrayéndola para que quedara recostada en su pecho.

La ojimarrón agradeció mudamente a su esposo. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus facciones estaban crispadas y se concentraba en tomar de nuevo la mano de su esposo para tener algún apoyo. Esta vez el ojiverde sonrió ante el gesto, y a su vez dio un ligero apretón a la delicada mano.

-Es hora- anunció con júbilo Esme.

-Es hora- repitió Edward susurrando al oído de la ojimarrón, con felicidad contenida.

-Es hora- repitió como pudo la pobre morena. A pesar de todo, se podía distinguir una gran emoción detrás del tono forzado de su voz.

* * *

_Él siguió acariciando el pequeño rostro, arrullando a la pequeña mientras esperaba que ella se calmara un poco. Después de unos minutos, empezó._

_-Claro que podrás correr, solo que no será cuando llegues. Pasarán unos años antes de que lo hagas. No podrás volar por tu cuenta, pero te aseguro que lo harás... ¿Te digo un secreto?- preguntó Él confidencialmente, llamando así la atención de la ojimarrón._

_-¡Si!- dijo ella muy emocionada, hablando en susurros como si temiera ser escuchada._

_-Llevas preguntándome por qué tienes que ir tu desde que te enteraste de que te irías. La respuesta es que a donde te voy a mandar vas a ser amada, cuidada y protegida, como si estuvieras conmigo._

_-¿En serio, en serio?- preguntó ella con emoción, un atisbo de sonrisa floreciendo en su cara._

_-En serio, en serio- respondió Él con ternura -Aparte de mi, habrá alguien que te acompañará en cada paso; es más, ese alguien guiará tus pasos, te enseñará a darlos. Será un ángel especial el que te guiará... te enseñará lo que es bueno y lo que no tanto, va a desvelarse por ti si llegas a enfermarte, te enseñará a hablar, te hará sonreír e incluso reír. Ese ángel se esforzará por hacerte feliz, por asegurarse de que estés a salvo y por demostrarte que te ama. Va a enseñarte a ver lo hermoso del lugar al que irás, a disfrutar sin fin de tu aventura. Para ese ángel nada nunca será suficiente para ti, va a consentirte, pero jamás olvides tu humildad... Bueno, ese ángel tampoco olvidará recordártelo. Ese ángel es tan hermoso, que ni siquiera te darás cuenta de cuando empezaste a amarlo._

_-Ese ángel... ¿cuando va a amarme a mi?- preguntó ella inocentemente,_

_-Ya te ama- respondió simplemente Él mientra la colocaba suavemente en el piso -No olvides escuchar siempre su consejo, y también el de alguien más que lo ayuda. Serán dos seres especiales que todo lo que harán será pensar en lo que es mejor para ti. Guiándote en todo momento por el camino que te he hecho._

_-¿Un ángel y su ayudante?- preguntó ella ladeando un poco la cabeza. Él rió un poco entre dientes._

_-No debes menospreciar al que hará todo lo posible por ayudar al ángel que te encomendé- respondió Él -También hará muchos sacrificios por ti, e igual que el ángel va a amarte incondicionalmente..._

* * *

En la habitación de los nuevos Sr. y Sra. Cullen, se escuchaban unos gritos.

-¡AAAHHH!- gritó Bella completamente exhausta, cayendo rendida sobre el pecho del angustiado ojiverde.

-Así es. Excelente. Vas muy bien, querida- felicitó Esme. Edward fue pasando un trapo por la frente de la morena, secando el sudor en un intento de dar la comodidad que pudiera a su adolorida esposa, -Muy bien, respira- continuó Esme -Necesito que lo hagas una vez más- pidió con ternura, nunca dejando la amabilidad a un lado.

-Vamos, cariño. Tu puedes. Una vez más- dijo el cobrizo suavemente al oído de su mujer. Bella tomó fuerzas de donde no habían, un respiro profundo y se preparó. _Una vez más _se dijo a sí misma.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- gritó completamente adolorida, usando la fuerza le que le quedaba.

* * *

_Él se alarmó un poco. Debía darse prisa._

_-Muy bien, mi pequeña. Es el momento- anunció Él con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Ahora?- preguntó la ojimarrón con algo de pánico -O sea, ¿ahora? ¿ya?- ante eso, Él no pudo menos que soltar una sonora y melodiosa carcajada._

_-Si, mi niña. Ahora- dijo Él, tomándola de nuevo en brazos, llevándola hacia donde se distinguía una luz muy brillante y dejándola bajo ella -Recuérdalo: te amo- dijo mientras la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse, llevándose consigo a la asustada pequeña._

_-¡Señor, espere!- alcanzó a decir ella- ¡Por favor, necesito el nombre de ese ángel, el que me cuidará!- ella escucho la suave risa, ya no podía verlo, pero alcanzó a escuchar:_

_-Por nombre no te preocupes. Tu solo dile Mamá..._

* * *

Bella cayó sobre el pecho de Edward con los ojos cerrados, sentía su cuerpo como de gelatina. Jadeaba en busca de aire mientra el ojiverde la sujetaba entre sus brazos, una sonrisa amenazando con partir su cara en dos.

-¡Whuaaaaa! ¡Whuaaa!- un llanto llenó la habitación, haciendo que a los tres presentes les diera un vuelco el corazón.

-¡Es una hermosa niña!- anunció una emocionada Esme, pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento adornaban sus cansados ojos. Luego de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y de que Edward cortara como pudiera el cordón umbilical (no quería separarse de su amada), la nueva abuela le entregó a la feliz y cansada morena un diminuto bultito envuelto en una manta azul -Felicidades- agregó su suegra, viendo la bella escena. Bella le regaló una hermosa mirada llena de agradecimiento.

-Es hermosa- dijo Bella con voz rota al ver la pequeña y pálida carita -como de porcelana- de ojos cerrados, pequeños mechones cobrizos se distinguían en su cabeza. Edward posó su barbilla en el hombro de su mujer suavemente sujetándola con el brazo izquierdo y pasando la mano derecha por la mejilla de la recién nacida, como si estuviera en una ensoñación.

A esas alturas, ya Bella derramaba sin pena alguna lágrimas de felicidad, arrullando a la pequeña niña en sus brazos.

-Renesmee- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward la oyera.

-Es... nuestra hija...- dijo el cobrizo, las lágrimas rodaban igualmente por sus mejillas. Su voz, a pesar de estar susurrando, se rompía a momentos-... Renesmee- acordó él también.

En ese momento el bultito abrió los ojos, cortando la respiración de sus padres. Eran de un intenso marrón chocolate. Sin embargo, si se les detallaba un poco más se distinguían vetas verdosas. Lo más impresionante era su mirada. Por un momento, los miró como si supiera algo.

_La criatura, luego del viaje, despierta viendo dos rostros sonrientes que la miraban con infinito cariño. Ambos eran de un color pálido, uno tenía los ojos marrones y el otro los__ tenía verdes__. Los reconoció al instante._

Los nuevos padres miraron los ojitos de su pequeña, que por un segundo parecían conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y por un momento, la pequeña boca hizo un extraño gesto. A pesar de todo, ambos padres entendieron que era una sonrisa. Luego de eso, la pequeña volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de acorrucarse más cerca de la madre, queriendo evitar la sensación de vacío.

Los orgullosos padres miraban embelesados a su pequeña. Edward besó la mejilla de la exhausta madre.

-Te amo- le dijo con emoción contenida.

-Te amo- le respondió ella de igual forma.

* * *

_En algún lugar, Él sonrió, viendo la escena._

_-¿Ya se fue Nessie?- preguntó una voz detrás de Él. Al darse la vuelta vio a dos de sus angelitos._

_-Así es. Acaba de irse- respondió Él, acariciando el cabello de ambos ángeles._

_-Awww... Yo quería despedirme- dijo el otro ángel, haciendo pucheros._

_-No te preocupes- dijo Él suavemente -Dentro de uno años irán a donde ella está._

_-¡¿Nosotros qué?!- dijeron ambos al unísono._

_-Si... ustedes se dirán "hermanos"- dijo Él, tomando a ambos angelitos de la mano._

_-Pero... yo no me quiero ir- dijo el primer ángel._

_-Yo tampoco, no quiero que cortes mis alas- secundó el otro. Él sonrió, siempre pasa lo mismo. Aún tomando de la mano a sus ángeles, comenzó a caminar, dando un pequeño paseo._

_-No hay por qué preocuparse- calmó Él -Verán, hay un ángel muy especial que..._

* * *

_CHA-CHAN! Qué tal? x)_

_Como dije aquí está el nombre de la canción: __**"Nacimiento - Antonio José Aguilar" **__Es una canción hermosa, les recomiendo que la busquen. No sé,, pensé que saldría algo muy tierno si la adaptaba a un fic,, podría decirse entonces que la trama no es del todo mía x),, más que nada el final fue mío,,_

_Pues si, últimamente hago muchas cosas con respecto a ángeles,, no fue adrede x),, Twilight forma parte de un gran recuerdo para mí y quería hacerle un fic desde hacía un tiempo,, pero entonces se me ocurrió versionar una de las historias que más me ha gustado hacer.. bueno, todas me gustan ,, c:_

_Puede que haya quienes tienen otras creencias, y aunque se hace referencia a Dios creo que el mensaje es hermoso y que no mira religiones,, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí,, c:_

_Díganme que les pareció, por favor,, como siempre estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica ^^,, perdónenme cualquier error que vean por ahí,, :$_

_Sus reviews son mi musa, no dejen que me quede sin inspiración :c hehe,,_

_Tres Mil Gracias Por Leer,,_

_L._


End file.
